


Skating Lessons

by chasingkerouac



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: Blaine is good at so many things.  Ice skating is not one of them.





	Skating Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet based on the [amazingly adorable fanart](http://chasingkerouacwrites.tumblr.com/post/30872110475/this-adorable-art-by-theplaylistismagic-was-just) by [magicalplaylist](http://magicalplaylist.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

“Blaine, you have to come out on the ice eventually.”

Blaine clutched the low wall tightly as he glanced over his shoulder at Kurt.  Kurt, who was skating - no,  _gliding_  - in a wide circle as he spoke.  Kurt, who looked completely comfortable on the ice.  Kurt, whose idea for a ‘fun and flirty something new to do’ was toy with death on a sheet of frozen water.  “No I don’t,” he pointed out.  “I put on the skates, I’m technically out here.  Why don’t you come and hang out over here?  Have you ever just hung out by the wall?  The wall is pretty cool.”  
  
Kurt laughed as he made his way back over to the wall, and to his surprisingly inept boyfriend.  “I didn’t know that you didn’t know how to skate when I suggested this,” he explained, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist to help support him.  “But you also didn’t say anything until you had one foot on the ice.”  
  
“I thought I might magically figure out how when we got here,” Blaine murmured.  He straightened up and wrapped his own arm around Kurt’s waist - although he didn’t fully let go from the wall.  “Ice is one of those things that smart people avoid.”  
  
“I can’t believe you grew up in Ohio and never learned how to skate,” Kurt laughed again.  “Okay, push off gently outwards, one foot than the other.  We’re going to do this slowly.  There we go,” he murmured as Blaine took the instruction.  “Easy does it.”  
  
Blaine, for his part, tried to follow the directions.  Even children knew how to ice skate.  The little bastards skating circles around them and pointing at him on the wall knew how to skate.  All they needed to do would be to grow twelve inches and start singing Duran Duran and it would be like spending an afternoon with Cooper.  One foot pushing at each time.  One in front of the other.  He could do this.    
  
He could do this.  
  
His mouth curled into a huge grin once he realized that not only could he do this, he  _was_  doing this!  His hand had lifted off the wall at some point and he was moving with Kurt around the rink.  Slowly, sure, but he wasn’t holding the wall and he was standing up right and it was  _awesome_.  “Kurt!  I’m doing this!” he beamed.    
  
“You are!” Kurt exclaimed.  “Look at you!  Standing up and getting the hang - “  
  
Apparently they both spoke too soon.  
  
A divot in the ice caused Blaine to lose his footing, and he crashed before Kurt could tighten his hold to keep him up.  “Blaine!” he gasped, circling around to retrieve him.  “Blaine are you alright?”  
  
Blaine ducked his head… and started laughing.  It was ridiculous that he was sitting here on a sheet of ice while children skated circles around him.  But here was Kurt, trying so hard to teach him, and not making fun of him once.  He looked up, grinning, to see Kurt offering his hands to help him up.  “I think I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m not going to win the gold in Sochi,” he chuckled, clasping Kurt’s hands and letting his boyfriend drag him closer to the wall to give him another support as he made his way back to standing.    
  
“I think that’s a safe bet,” Kurt agreed.  Even as Blaine got back up on his skates, Kurt didn’t let go of his hand, letting his gloved fingers slip more comfortably between Blaine’s.  “Maybe we should take a coffee break.  I’m getting chilly anyway.”  
  
It was a lie, but one that Blaine wasn’t going to call out.  “Well, then it’s my chivalrous obligation to warm you up,” he agreed.  


End file.
